Cheeda Nick
is the cheetah-type mecha Buddy Roid partner of Hiromu Sakurada. He is a positive thinker, and though a robot, has no sense of direction. Nick acts like an older brother to Red Buster. Also, he is able to transform into a motorcycle for Red Buster to ride into battle (where his face becomes the handle and meter). When fighting in robot mode, Nick can also use his rear wheels as handheld weapons. Biography to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters The Buddyroids lent the Go-Busters their power once again when they returned to save the world during the emergence of Space War God Voldos. Together they transformed into Powered Custom twice, first to protect the Kyoryugers from a possessed AbaRed before being forced back by TyrannoRanger, and again when facing the Deboth Knights. They were knocked out of their Powered Custom by the Knights' combined Deboth Finish, forcing the Go-Busters to fight back without their power. Nick gave Hiromu his support as the latter urged his successor to believe in the friendship of his buddy. Cheeda Nick Motorbike Mode : Cheeda Nick can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, Red Buster. His face then becomes the handles and the speedometer. The base model is a Honda CB400SF. Video game appearances Go-Busters video game Cheeda Nick appears alongside Red Buster in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Cheeda Nick: to be added Red Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Red Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Cheeda Nick appears through his Powered Custom form in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Cheeda Nick appears through his Powered Custom form in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Protector Armors Cheeda Nick can combine with Red Buster, as well as his alternate reality counterpart, Red Cheetah, forming protective armor on their suits. - Red Cheetah Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Cheeda Nick. }} Buddy Roid Key The is Cheeda Nick's Buddy Roid Key. The five Buddy Roid Keys were transformed from the gathered Phantom Ranger Keys held by the Gokaigers, with the Cheeda Nick Key having transformed from the Red Phantom Key. When used in GokaiOh, they granted access to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters which allowed the mecha of both the Go-Busters and GokaiOh to use Megazord Keys to transform into past Sentai Robos. It is unknown if the Buddy Roid Keys can be used by the Gokaigers to change into Buddy Roids, nor is it known what happened to them after their use. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Nick appears with the other Buddyroids in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal .]] Cheeda Nick is voiced by . His suit actor is , whose previous role was Basco ta Jolokia's true form in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This is ironic as, while Nick and Red Buster are partners to the end, Basco and Gokai Red were archenemies when the former betrayed the Red Pirates. Nick was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused Nick's appearance to change into that of Hiromu, though Keiji Fujiwara still provided Nick's voice. His Auto Program voice is provided by . Sentai notes *Nick's ability to transform into a bike is similar to Kamen Rider Accel. **Also, Nick's head resembles Accel's Accel Driver. *Cheeda Nick is the first character to appear in a Sentai hand-off, other than the participating Red Rangers, and the first to accompany his team in their "early-bird cameo". He appears in the hand-off between Red Buster and Gokai Red at the end of the finale of Gokaiger, and in the Go-Busters' early-bird appearance in Gokaiger vs. Gavan. However, on both occasions, he only appears in his bike mode rather than his humanoid form. *Going by Usada's identification seen in Mission 9, Nick's identification code number would be CBCN-01 (which the CB stands for Cheetah Bike and CN are his initials). *Cheeda Nick fully understands LT-06's thoughts. Possibly to fully utilize his conjunction with LT-06's AI. Appearances External links *Cheeda Nick at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Cheeda Nick at the Dice-O Wiki See Also - First robotic ally for the Red Ranger. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Buddy Roid Category:Energy Management Center Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai